In various conventional engine systems, when a request for engine torque is detected (e.g., using an accelerator pedal sensor), the electronic control unit (ECU) of the vehicle calculates an operational engine torque that would satisfy the torque request. The engine is then operated to deliver the desired torque.
Various engine systems also include a torque security monitor. The torque security monitor is arranged to ensure the accuracy of the calculated operational engine torque. Generally, the torque security monitor separately calculates the operational engine torque based on the settings used to operate the engine. If the engine torque calculated by the torque security monitor differs substantially from the original calculation, the torque security monitor may indicate that there is a problem with the calculation process, the engine settings and/or the engine controller.